Alessandra DiCaprio
Alessandra DiCaprio is a 16-year-old daughter of Zeus. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Alessandra is a sixteen-year-old daughter of Zeus. She is sly, clever, and blunt. Alessandra isn't one to make friends easily because of her fiery attitude, dry wit, and trust issues. There aren't very many people who want to come within six feet of her anyways as she has a reputation. Campers know that Alessandra has issues and some just avoid confronting her at all costs. This makes it easier for her to distance herself and push people away, so she's not complaining. Alessandra sees the world as it is and has accepted the fact that she will probably end up being alone forever. She tends to be extremely pessimistic and typically can't stand people who are preppy and cheery. Maybe it's because she's jealous that they are so happy and she can't be. As a result of her tragic childhood, Alessandra is pretty damaged, though she tries to cover this up. She has a hard exterior and has never let anyone in. Although she would never admit it, the lack of love in her life has made her lonely and in need of a friend. Deep down she knows this but chooses not to acknowledge it. Alessandra's fatal flaw is her bad attitude. Early Life Alessandra DiCaprio was born on July 1, 1998 to Katia DiCaprio and Zeus, the god of the sky in New York City, New York. For the first few years of her life, Katia's mother, Alice, took care of Alessandra for the most part as Katia herself was too busy getting drunk and wasting her life away. Of course Alessandra was only a baby and understood why she grew up with her grandmother acting as more of a mother much later on in her life. Alice raised Alessandra up until she passed away as a result of poor health when Alessandra was only six. She was sent back to live with her still unstable mother. Katia was either drunk or hungover 24/7. She couldn't think straight. She was depressed. Alessandria only reminded her of Zeus, which angered her even more. Katia began taking out her anger on Alessandra. At this point, Alessandra had started going to school. When she started 5th grade, her teacher noticed that something was off about Alessandra's home situation. No other child had to walk to and from school alone or came to school with bruises and cuts littering their bodies. Everytime she was asked, Alessandra would simply respond with, "I fell down the stairs" or "I tripped". Katia was reported to the authorities and Alessandra was taken away from her as she was not fit to care for a child. Alessandra had no other family to go to, so she was forced into foster care. Despite being taken away from all of the chaos in her previous home situation, it was far too late for Alessandra. She was already scarred for life. Years of being told how worthless you are and how everything that has happened to you is your fault really takes a toll on a person. For years Alessandra blamed herself for her tragic childhood. It wasn't until she turned twelve that she realized it wasn't her fault. It was her father's. If he had never left then she would be happy. Her mother would be happy. Everyone would be happy. As a result of her traumatic childhood, Alessandra became what people would call a problem child. She became very impulsive and developed Bipolar Disorder. She was passed from foster home to foster home as nobody wanted to be stuck with such a burden. At this point in life, Alessandra felt totally and utterly defeated. No one wanted her. Not even her own father wanted her. Alessandra began hanging out with the wrong crowd. It started with innocent candy bars stolen from local convenience stores, but quickly evolved into vandilizing public facilities, cars, and houses. Now thirteen and one more stunt away from being thrown in Juvie, Alessandra was taken to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr. He explained everything to her. Who her father was, why he left, where she belonged. It was all coming together. However, it was a little too late at that point to turn her away from the 'dark side'. She had already started on the wrong path, and only continued going down it. She was quickly claimed by Zeus. Alessandra despises Zeus now. She blames him for everything that has happened to her. Alessandra now lives at Camp Half-Blood year around as she has nowhere else to go, but often sneaks out of Camp to escape from reality just for a little while and maybe steal a pack of cigarettes or two. But no one needs to know that. Appearance Alessandra is gorgeous. She has long, dark hair and shockingly blue eyes. She isn't too short or too tall and has a body that many other girls are envious of. Her mother is Brazilian, so she has an exotic beauty that not many others have. People often mistaken her to be a daughter of Aphrodite with her enticing appearance. Her most distinctive feature is her electric blue eyes. Alliances *none yet Enemies *Zeus *Her mother Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Alessandra has Bipolar Disorder *Alessandra has Paranoid Personality Disorder *Alessandra is good with her dagger *Alessandra is very attractive *Alessandra smokes Gallery 6592738.gif 426287-c632e9c0-a6a2-11e4-be33-47184a642601.jpg b1c932938f55f9df773e9cacd49e1e27.jpg Kaya-Scodelario-4.jpg 3240178963_1_8_gTik4Usb.gif 200_slj.gif tumblr_nomkuc8N0T1rcq9wbo1_500.gif tumblr_m42mjfnAaC1r04hff.png kaya-scodelario-profile.jpg tumblr_static_1wv07udvt1xc0g4gkggos4wco.png B4IYmHgIYAA7pvF.jpg-large.jpeg tumblr_inline_mpm11fmW3u1qz4rgp.gif Kaya-Scodelario-Luce-fallen-by-lauren-kate-34890183-1280-712.jpg giphy-2.gif tumblr_l4bf02G5WN1qzdll0o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m8jbhecNeE1rujbfb.gif kaya-scodelario.jpg tumblr_lb71i64xXR1qeolcio1_500.gif Category:Female Category:Child of Zeus Category:Camper Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Sixteen Category:American Category:Demigod Category:Brown hair Category:Blue eyes